


Welcome to Caduceus

by CaptainCassidy



Series: Resident Evil: Caduceus [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cults, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCassidy/pseuds/CaptainCassidy
Summary: It's an intimidating building out in the middle of a massive forest in Canada. Guards are posted everywhere. Your phones don't work. You wonder how this place stays out of sight, but then, you wonder if it's really all that secret to begin with.You've entered Caduceus to start a new life, away from the viral outbreaks and monsters. They've been kind to you. They've provided for you. They've treated you like you matter.All you have to do is obey.
Series: Resident Evil: Caduceus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299656
Kudos: 1
Collections: Daily Prompt





	1. Propaganda

_ Welcome to Caduceus. You may have heard some strange things about us, so we created this informational video to clear up important misconceptions about us. Please take the time to listen and understand. _

_ One._ _ Caduceus is not, nor has ever been, responsible for an outbreak. We are currently engineering vaccines to immunize the population. There are those who would like to see these vaccines not come to fruition, so we have remained quiet to avoid confrontation with government officials. _

_ Two._ _We are not Umbrella. Through special means we have gained access to many of the derelict company’s files, which has allowed us to better engineer our vaccines, as well as take measures to keep the uninfected, unvaccinated civilians safe during an outbreak. We have also obtained data from Tricell to better prepare for Plagas and its variants. Many would like this data for more destructive reasons, so we must protect it at all costs. _

_ Three._ _You will be accommodated for your stay. Our facilities are extensive thanks to many anonymous donors. While here, you will be allowed to use these facilities, which include gyms, pools, libraries, cafeterias, and medical aid. You will not be charged for these goods and services, you will only be expected to carry yourself politely and clean up after yourself. We believe these facilities are the rights of our residents and employees. _

_ Four._ _ Caduceus is a self-serving community. If you can work, we will find work for you within your specialties. If you cannot, we will provide the necessary educational programs. Those who cannot work will not be punished, and we will find fulfilling tasks for them, as well. Many work in the labs with our scientists for an enriching experience. We appreciate every single one of you. _

_ Child care is also available. Our Founder is quite fond of children, so those of you pregnant or already parents needn’t worry. _

_ Five._ _ There is no discrimination in Caduceus. Acts against another will be punished accordingly. Please do not fight with one another. Repeat offenders will be _ ** _removed_ ** _ . _

_ Six._ _ Please do not enter the labs. Do not inquire about our donors. _ ** _Do not inquire about our primary donor._ **

_ Seven._ _ Caduceus aims to cure disease and societal corruption. We believe in eradicating more than Bioterrorism. Despite what you may have heard, our efforts are _ ** _global_ ** _ . _

_ Please enjoy your stay. If at any point you would like to leave, please have one of our guards escort you to the proper facility to ensure confidentiality. We will have you sent home within twenty-four hours. _

_ Welcome to Caduceus. Our Founder will see you now. _


	2. The Herald's Staff

I found something interesting in the library today. It’s a book on ancient mythology, particularly Greek mythology, though it references some others. I thought I might have heard “Caduceus” somewhere before.

A lot of people mistake it for a medical symbol. It’s on hospitals everywhere, the staff with the wings and twin snakes coiled about it. It looks a bit different in the facility; everywhere that has it has a more menacing version. Maybe it’s meant to be more stylized? The two snakes have red eyes, and look a lot sharper than the picture in the book. The wings are more detailed. The staff looks like it’s actually made of wood. It’s a far shot from the caricature of it I’m seeing in this book.

Apparently, it’s “the herald’s staff.” Hermes, the Greek god of trade wields it. The staff itself represents businesses, occupations, and  _ “undertakings associated with Gods.”  _ Caduceus (the organization, I mean) never felt all that religious. I wonder if it’s just for the symbolism? But if that was the case, why is it always on hospitals and medical buildings? Maybe they’re just following the trend?

There’s more to it than that, apparently. It also symbolizes astrology, alchemy, and astronomy. It says the wand would wake the sleeping, and send the awake to sleep.  _ “If applied to the dying, the death was gentle. If applied to the dead, the dead would rise.” _ Isn’t that like the virus? I’ve been told it’s not exactly that process, but it still feels on-the-nose. I don’t think the Founder has a sense of humor about the virus… or, viruses. She’s so no-nonsense about the damage they do. Then again, most of us don’t speak to her much. The guards seem to revere her, so most of us are to intimidated.

I wonder why the guards do that? Some of us think they know something we don’t, but they’re usually friendly when we ask. They tell us they respect her greatly, and nothing more. That she’s kind and accepting, and that she occasionally visits the barracks and converses with them. I’ve never heard her speak. Some of us don’t think she can.

Eventually I put the book down, bringing my thoughts to a dead end. This place wasn’t perfect. Sometimes there were squabbles, once in a while there were disputes among the busier of us. It was always settled quickly, but sometimes one of the parties asked to “go home.” As far as I’m concerned, this place is way better than out there.

Just like the video said, they’d be gone within twenty-four hours. Sometimes they’d have a get together with friends before they left. The Founder sometimes showed up and brought something, like a little cake or a flower from her garden. She was always so polite, even though she never spoke.

Laying down in my little apartment-- really just a bedroom, bathroom, and small kitchen-- I wondered why Caduceus would pick a name like that. That symbol. Maybe I was missing something. Maybe I’d ask the guards tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to explore Caduceus as an organization, more than Steel or Wesker or anyone in particular.
> 
> This was actually inspired by the prompt "Propaganda" from dailyprompt.


End file.
